1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which processes video data to be displayed as an image and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which can specify a figure of a human from among many objects within an image photographed by a camera, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes a video signal/video data received from an exterior, through various imaging processes. The image processing apparatus displays the processed video signal as an image on its own display panel, or outputs the processed video signal to a separate display apparatus so that the processed video signal can be displayed as an image on the display apparatus having a panel. That is, the image processing apparatus may include a panel capable of displaying an image or do not include the panel as long as it can process the video signal. An example of the former case is a television (TV). Further, an example of the latter case is a set-top box.
With development of technology, various functions of the image processing apparatus has continuously been added and extended. For example, the image processing apparatus may detect whether a human is present in front thereof through the use of a camera, and performs a preset function of the image processing apparatus in accordance with whether or not a human is detected. While detecting the human, the image processing apparatus detects and specifies a user, i.e., a shape of a human, from among many objects within each video frame of an image photographed by the camera, and determines how the specified shape of a human is varied within each video frame.
A method of detecting a shape of a human within the video frame may employ various algorithms. For example, the detection method may employ a classifier of a linear support vector machine (SVM). The classifier receives histograms of oriented gradients (HOG) data calculated based on a HOG algorithm with regard to each video frame, and detects the shape of a human based on the HOG data of each video frame.